


Shiny

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Family Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley has a little fun while giving Leah Marie a bath. Maybe even a little too much fun.





	Shiny

Aziraphale walked into the kitchen as he heard some commotion going on in there. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, Aziraphale saw that Crowley was giving their daughter a bath. He also noticed that Crowley has his hair in a braid. Crowley was having fun giving their child a bath, too. He was working on washing Leah Marie’s hair. Leah Marie was giggling.

”Does that tickle?” Crowley asked her as he was chuckling a little as well. Whenever Aziraphale and/or Crowley hear Leah Marie laugh or giggle, neither of them can not help but chuckle or giggle, too. It was such a delight sound to hear for the two of them. Leah Marie also had a goofy smile on her face as Crowley began to massage her head.

“You’re so precious.” Crowley said to her. Aziraphale kept his distance and watched this. With a smile on his face, too. Watching his family makes him so happy. Crowley finished up washing Leah Marie’s hair and rinsed her hair. A few moments later, Crowley also finished up bathing Leah Marie and took her out of the water carefully. He turned her around and looked at her backside to make sure he did not miss anything. 

“You’re so shiny that I can see myself!” Crowley exclaimed. Aziraphale started to walk more into the kitchen towards the two of them.

”Look a little further South, my dear.” Aziraphale spoke up as he grabbed the towel off of the table for help wrap Leah Marie in. Crowley looked at Aziraphale and stuck his tongue out at him for a couple of seconds then the two of them worked on drying off the little one. 

“I can not believe you. “Look a little further south.” ...I love you but also, screw you for that one.” Crowley said to Aziraphale. Aziraphale chuckled.

”It was just something that just came out of my mouth but also, I was just joking, my love. I did not mean any harm by it.” Aziraphale replied back to him. Crowley as he grabbed the yellow onesie and a diaper as Aziraphale placed Leah Marie on the table with the towel underneath her. Crowley also moved a little closer and gave Aziraphale a kiss in the cheek. Aziraphale looked at Crowley as he blushed.

”I know, darling. I am not mad or anything.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale smiled. The two of them finished up getting their daughter dressed. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at her as she laid in the table, wiggling around in her onesie as she looked up at her mommy and daddy. Aziraphale carefully licked her uo from the table and held her in his arms as he kept looking at her.

”Did you enjoy the bath that Daddy just gave you?” Aziraphale asked her like as if she actually understood either of them with what they were saying to her. Leah Marie looked at Crowley and then back at Aziraphale then smiled. Crowley smiled as well.

”I will take that as a yes then.” Crowley piped up. Leah Marie started to play with the bow tie on Aziraphale’s shirt. It was a clip on so it was not around his neck. 

“You like my bow tie, little one?” Aziraphale asked her. Then she put it in her mouth and chewed on it. Crowley could not get over the cuteness of what was going on.

”Does it taste yummy, Leah?” Crowley asked a question this time. Leah Marie took it out of her mouth and made a face in disgust. 

“That is a no.” Aziraphale said, speaking for her. The three of them went over to the couch and sat down on it while Aziraphale was still holding Leah Marie in his arms. Leah Marie laid up against Aziraphale’s chest. Crowley rubbed one of Leah Marie’s cheeks as she laid on her Mama. When Crowley moves his hand away, Leah Marie wrapped her hand around one of her Papa’s fingers. Crowley’s eyes widened. Aziraphale smiled. Leah Marie was also looking at her Papa as well. For some reason, Crowley started to tear up a little. It was little things like this that made him so happy to be a daddy.

”I love you, too, sweetie.” Crowley said to Leah Marie then leaned closer and gave her a kiss in the cheek. Crolwey then looked at Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked at Crowley.

”And I love Mama, too.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale mouthed “awe” then leaned a lean closer and kissed Crowley on the lips. Leah Marie looked up at the two of them as they kissed for a few seconds before looking back down at their daughter. Leah Marie has a big smile in her face. All of a sudden, the two of them gently attacked her with kisses, causing her to giggle out loud. A minute later, the three of them calmed down on the couch. Aziraphale decided to put Leah Marie in her playpen to rest for a little bit. He went back to the couch after putting her in the playpen and sat with his husband once again.

”I love our family so much.” Crowley spoke up. Aziraphale smiled.

”So I do. I never thought there that it would have been possible for the two of us but yet, here we are. With the most sweetest daughter in the entire world. And the most sexiest husband in the world, too.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a smile on his face.

”I do have a sexy husband. Very sexy indeed.” Crowley told him. The two of them moved their heads closer towards one another and kissed each other on the lips. Though...it went from just an innocent kiss to a slight make out session in no time. After a couple of minutes of kissing, Aziraphale and Crowley heard giggling and stopped. They turned their heads and noticed that Leah Marie was standing in her playpen, looking to them. Aziraphale and Crowley blushed and silently chuckled as they pulled away from each other. Aziraphale got up from the couch and walked over to Leah Marie’s playpen.

”Awe. Are you suddenly restless?” Aziraphale asked her. All Leah Marie did was look at him. Aziraphale decided to take her out of the playpen and walked with her in his arms over to the couch once again. Leah Marie laid on her Mama’s chest as they all were in the couch now.

”She just wanted to be with us. So cute. I am surprised she doesn’t cry a lot.” Crowley said to his husband.

”Well, if we left her alone enough, she would, my dear.” Aziraphale said back to him.

”True.” Crowley spoke back. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at their daughter who was now asleep on his chest. They could not get enough of her. 

“She is absolutely so adorable. I still can’t believe that she is ours.” Aziraphale suddenly spoke in low tone to be careful not to wake her up. Crolwey rubbed her head gently.

”Honestly, I can not believe she is ours either but I am so glad that she is ours, too.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale let stay on his chest for another few minutes before putting her back in the playpen then went back to the couch once again. Crowley and Aziraphale ended up snuggling on the couch and falling asleep as well in each other’s arms for a couple of hours until Leah Marie woke up and wanted to be held once again. Being a parent is a never ending job but it is one that both Aziraphale and Crowley loved doing. They just hopes that heaven and hell do not infer. The last thing they wanted was to make Leah Marie’s life a nightmare. Especially if Gabriel and Beelzebub try to pry their way into this.

Crowley and Aziraphale will fight against their sides to protect their child. Why? Because that is what parents do.

**The End**


End file.
